zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 129
Suggestions Moe vs. Santa I wanted to try a fight that involved two characters that are never seen in-game. Both of these characters play almost no role in their respective games. Moe is only needed for a side-quest for a heart piece and Santa only exists so Holly doesn't instantly kill random people coming down her chimney. Besides never being seen in-game, the only connection between these two is the fact that we only know about them from the mention of a young girl. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : It's too soon. --AuronKaizer ' 22:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : First of all, Santa has already come to town. Second of all, it's basically one connection, and it could probably be stretched to include more characters. The 22:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : It's... it's a pretty boring fight. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, we just had Santa fight another unseen character not long ago, and I just don't like the idea of having Santa in a fight, seeing as he's not an original Zelda character.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) King Gustaf vs. Queen Rutela Gustaf and Rutela are both royalty whom only appear as ghosts, having died prior to the events of both games. They both give Link an item (Gustaf gives Link the Gold Kinstone piece, and Rutela leads Link to the grave containing the Zora Armour) and this item is required to enter a dungeon (The kinstone piece is needed to open the waterfall so Link can get up to the tornado leading to the Palace of Winds, and Link needs the Zora Armour to enter the Lakebed Temple). Both have something to do with graveyards - Gustaf's tomb is in one (OMG RLY.) and Rutela leads Link to one. Their descendants, Daltus and Ralis, are both important characters in their respective games, and Link must save both of them (Daltus from being turned to stone, Ralis from drying out and dying by taking him to Kakariko). Badum tishhhhh. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : It is way better than my suggestion and I really like it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : RUTELA <3 -'Minish Link' 22:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :: : And here I was thinking that'd be AMARANTHE <3 or ARIADNE <3... =P-Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : : It's okay, but the connections seem kind of stretched. It's not bad, though. The 22:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : What TM said. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 22:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : Hehe... poop! --AuronKaizer ' 23:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : This was almost neutral. But I like the idea! --Vussen 13:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : : I like it. This is good. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : : I like the connections here. Hooray for dead potentates.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : : Whats not to like?--Hydropanda (talk) 23:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC)